The Capital's Underworld/Essence of a Politician
The man must have quite a bit of spare time given how often he can be seen outside of the military base, or rather of the Rapier, his command, or perhaps it is all just a matter of perception. Nevertheless, Rasi is out and about, though on this particular day it was to visit a store that had an item of some value to him, the soldier now seen exiting its premises with the item in question presumably within the bag he carries. A quick look left and right and he heads forward towards the throng of marching people, that short pause having been taken to take and light himself a cigarra. Basking on a full belly...few things in life are more pleasurable. Seated, or rather half reclined, on a bench at an open-air restaurant, K'tyyri soaks in the remainder of the sun's rays while her tummy soaks in her latest meal. Legs sprawled beneath the table in front of her, paws folded loosely over her lap, eyes squinted into mere slits...This Horansi is just about out for the evening. Much like her usual shopping trips, Myiari is once again out and about, only this time instead of shopping for herself, she had been asked to pick up something one of her brothers had ordered. She had no idea what it was Galvin wanted her to get, or even the exact location of where the store was, and was wandering the streets aimlessly, carefully reading each of the shop names as she passed them. Even as an adult, her brothers still liked to tease her and treat her as though she were still their 'little sister'. "Grr. Why can't stupid Galvin pick up his own junk?" she grumbles to herself, not really watching where she's going. "Making me go out right after work when he's -perfectly- capable of doing it himself..." The medic was definitely not in a good mood. The Commander isn't the only one smoking. The richly botanical, spiced smell of the Mon Calamri's cigarra fills the air around him as he walks down the street, returning from an interview at one of New Alderaan's news studios. His human bodyguard, who looks exactly the part, like someone from a holovid, is of course with him, sweeping left to right with his eyes on the lookout for danger to the inattentive Senator, whose own eyes found the ground more interesting at the moment. "Ambassador.", Rasi says when the Horansi is spotted off to the side of the road he is on, "How do you do?", it does not take him long to extricate himself from the crowd and head off to the side, where the restaurant is. It is perhaps a bit cliche-ique to say that he overhears a familiar voice, but he does so, through all the noise so common to this area, and the voice is assigned to a face when the medic is spotted. "Miss Oerstead.", little more said just in case the medic is on some important errand or other. One of K'tyyri's ears swivels and tilts to aim in the direction of Rasi's voice. His footsteps are lost to her ears amidst the tromps of other passerby. Without bothering to open her eyes beyond their dozing state, she rumbles a brief response. "Satisfied." A single pat to her abdomen elabroates on the subject so that her words don't have to. Offering a yawn in punctuation, she shakes an intruding fly from her whiskers. Myiari lets out a small yelp of surprise, jarred from her irritated mumbling at the mention of her name. "Who--" she starts, searching for the speaker, though it doesn't take her long to spot the soldier. "Oh. It's just you, Commander. Hello." Without so much as a second thought, she wanders over--her errand could wait--offering the Horansi a nod in greeting. "Hello to you, too, Ambassador." The first to be noticed by the Senator is the quite content-looking Horansi, as he pauses across the restaurant on the other side of the street for a few puffs of the cigarra. When he spots Myiari, the seasoned politician doesn't have much trouble reading her body language. A small grin crosses his face; he knows Myiari well enough to guess that one of her brothers had done something to annoy her. Inhaling again on the flower-smelling cigarra before extinguishing it for the Horansi's benefit, the Senator gestures with his head in their direction -- a requirement imposed on him by the bodyguard for what he termed 'deviations' -- and waits for a nod in response from the bodyguard before making his way across the street. "Afternoon," he says as a general greeting, giving a slight nod of his head in the general direction of the group. "A good meal is usually the hight point of most days.", Rasi replies with a quick smile before letting his attention and gaze drift to the medic. Her reaction does bring something of an amused look out of him, athough as with most things relating to him, it is subdued. "You seemed to be considering something you did not like?" The Senator's arrival and his subsequent actions remind him of the Horansi's preference when it comes to smoking and belatedly his cigarra is dropped to the ground and crushed underneath his booth before he bends and dutifully picks it up to drop into a nearby garbage bin. "I am pleased to see that you are still with the guard, Senator. A certain number of people do not take security concerns seriously enough in my opinion." With a faint groan, K'tyyri submits to the increasing pressure to socialize and blinks her eyes widely apart to appear more alert. She bows her chin to Myiari and utters a soft grunt, offering the same to the approaching senator. As Rasi addresses the Mon Calamari, a low chuckle forms in the unescorted Ambassador's throat. "Too many shadows can betray a prey to its predator. It is sometimes more safe to remain alone, to gain less attention." Bending her torso, she scoots her hind end, adjusting her seat on the bench. Myiari waves a hand dimissively, her mood shifting to something more jovial almost in an instant. "Oh, it's nothing, Commander. I totally wasn't considering beating my brother upside the head with whatever it is I'm supposed to be picking up." This comment is made with a bizarrely pleasant tone, though there is still a bit of an irritated edge to it. "I'm already the designated errand-girl for the doctors at the hospital, but having two older brothers makes me errand-girl for them too." The medic says more, but it's practically indecipherable amidst her muttering. The Senator suppresses a frown at the tail of Rasi's comment. He absolutely loathes the situation, and in any other circumstances would be proud to be one of those people. Before coming to Ord Mantell, the political idealist would have called in a gross deficiency on the part of the government. Here, unfortunately, it's a reality. But that doesn't mean he has to be proud of it. "He was retained by one of my old colleagues back home," the Senator answers, looking towards the man. "He told me...what was it..." the Senator pauses for a moment. "'I'll protect you with your cooperation or without. Without is harder and costs more.', was that it?" The direct question only elicits a slight nod from the bodyguard. The Senator grins and shakes his head--he's had quite a bit of amusement trying to pull the man into conversation, but he never does. At the Horansi's words, the Senator turns around and nods. "That was my original philosophy," the Senator says. "Unfortunately, the results were not particularly good." It had worked for him during Dac's resistance against the Imperials...not so much now. In hindisght, he wasn't a public figure then, and it was always skulking around at night. Not exactly something he could do these days. With the Ambassador's departure, apparently to clear up something to do with the bill, although who would want to argue with a Horansi, there remain but three, and for Rasi's part, the other two are generally speaking on the same side so he looks away from the restaurant. "Do they not have the time to pick it up or is it that they wish to keep you occupied?", too occupied to frequent people they may not approve, that is what he would do anyway. "What did they have you get?", and for the Senator, "It is a good thing. Have you given more thought to that act you were trying to pass, still encountering difficulties?" The medic offers a vague shrug as she folds her arms, having calmed down a bit, replying, "I'm not sure. They're out on patrol, and they don't get back until late this evening, but I wouldn't be surprised if they gave me something to do just to keep me out of trouble." Not that that'd do much, she noted; she had always managed to find trouble anyway, even when they were kids. At the second question, she shrugs. "I don't know. Galvin was the one who asked me to pick it up. Knowing him, it's probably one of those raunchy, erotic holovids." Tokoga nods at the question. "Not among non-human worlds, but as of yet, Dac is the only planet represented among the founding members of the Republic polled in support of the current draft. Most of the heavily human-populated worlds have declined their support as well." As always, the Senator speaks of the senate members as the planets themselves rather than their representatives. Tokoga pauses to let the medic speaks, chuckling quietly at the conclusion and suppressing one of his trademark comments about youth. "I think I'd succumb to the curiousity," he grins. "But I never had siblings, so ..." he shrugs. Ah, yes, well, that is rather unfortunate if that is the case.", his own bag bearing an entertainment store's logo contains only a few rare comedies, one of his few passions. "Indeed, I am lucky to not have been similarly afflicted, Senator.", yes, a joke, from the man it is indeed a rarity. "Why among those groups, do you think there are any reasons why such a coallition would come about?" For a few moments, Myiari is silent, occupied with focusing on calming herself through a breathing technique she had picked up from the Jedi. The strategy seems to work, and she no longer appears agitated, at least for the moment. This done, she turns her attention to the topic at hand with a thoughtful frown. "Oh. That anti-racketeering thing. I don't see why people would be vehemently against it. Organized crime organizations tend to be pretty brutal and exploitative." "Yes, the Incorporation of Organized Crime Act." Tokoga shrugs. "The core member worlds have taken a libertarian view of the legislation...I can't say that I blame them, Myiari." Tokoga looks away for a moment. "Before all...this...happened," I wouldn't have given the text of this a second thought before voting nay, as the press has made abundantly clear," Tokoga rolls his eyes a little. "Their worlds have a ... stability in society about them that mitigates organizations like this. They look at it and see a powerful legal tool that will be exploited for use against their citizens, despite my best efforts to focus the criminal liability on the leaders of the organization." he shakes his head. "Though the disparate human opposition outside the core member worlds is something I have no explanation for," the Senator adds quickly. "The numbers don't make statistical sense, in terms of normal Senate voting patterns." "I cannot say that I agree with them, the Republic has proven in the past to be well-equipped to handle abuses of the law and to rectify them.", then again, he always was a rather strong believer of the Republic, not only as the ideals, not only as the member worlds, but the institution itself, a representative, perhaps, of that generation that grew up under the Republic's sway. "Are you alright, Miss Oerstead?", a bit late to ask maybe. The medic tries hard to surpress a grimace; politics was a field she found incredibly difficult to understand, and still did. Nevertheless, she simply nods despite only having a marginal grasp on the situation. "Sounds like they're too complacent," she comments idly. "If it's not happening to their homeworlds, and it's not a huge threat to the Republic, it's not much of a concern to them, I guess." Glancing to Rasi, she shrugs once more, offering a sheepish smile as she answers his question. "I'm fine. Work is good, social life's been good; aside from the occasional spat with my brothers, everything's been going well." Tokoga nods toward Myiari. Unfortunately, Tokoga is running out of options with the Act. There was only so much that could be removed before it became a useless sheaf of paper. Again, Tokoga holds back another old man comment on youth--this one about *having* a social life. He settles on an old man witticism instead. "Don't let your superiors work you too hard," Tokoga says. "If you do, you'll end up like Rasi or me, dealing with everyone else's problems," he grins wryly. Would it be welcome if he said that that was a proper and honourable thing to do? No, probably not. "From what I can tell, your brothers, if a bit willing to dump some of their tasks on you, are good people and care for you.", the strands of another conversation she had about them some time past remembered. "It would seem that this business with the Nass fellow is done with, he doesn't seem to be acting up now that his plot has been foiled." Myiari can't help but smile a little at the soldier's comment. "I know, I know," she replies, fiddling with her goggles in an attempt to avoid looking too sentimental. "I never forget it." Shaking her head, she adds, "As far as Bavon Nass goes, I don't think it's safe to assume he's completely done. Criminal organizations are never over with. I always assumed they did things quietly." Tokoga raises his shoulders in a slight shrug at the mention of Nass' lack of recent activity. "He hasn't bothered me personally, but I don't think he's done. Just waiting. At any rate, I'm sure he's making life miserable for _somebody_. He doesn't seem the kind of man to pick up a different trade." "If I am permitted to say, Sir.", the man says after a moment thinking over how proper it would be to ask, "You are not...rather formal in your behaviour? I have seen plenty of politicians who try to not act their rank and position, but I never did understand the why of it.", an invitation for the politician to elaborate on why it is that, at least in Rasi's mind, tries to blend in. "I'm no politician," Myiari begins thoughtfully. "But I think the reason why some try to blend in is to avoid attracting too much attention. Might make you a less likely target for slander, assassination, and the like. It makes it easier to do things." Tokoga chuckles lightly at Rasi's question; the kind of chuckle that one would give a child asking why the sky is the color it is."I'm a simple man, Commander. I'm here to represent Dac's interests in the Republic, not to join mutual admiration societies." Pausing for a moment to give the matter a little more thought, Tokoga takes out a pair of his fine herbal cigarras, lighting one and offering the other to the Commander. "You probably want a real answer, Rasi, yes?" he grins slightly. "I'm not an actor; who I am is simply who I am. Dacan politics is ... fairly odd, from a galactic standpoint. Politicians aren't selected for their popular appeal, their demeanor, or their tact. They are selected for their knowledge, their ability to think, to speak their mind candidly and clearly, both to one another and to the people they represent. Look at Ackbar--he's an even more stubborn, blunt man than I am, and it took an Imperial Invasion to take him from the Chairman's seat." "That distinction, that extra level of discrimination," Tokoga gestures with the hand that isn't holding the cigarra, holding it parallel to the ground, "...between the people and the politicians doesn't exist on Dac. One considers politics as one would consider ... literature, history, the liberal arts, jurisprudence. It's just another scholastic profession. People learn, develop ideas, publish them...and the public forums, free exchange of ideas, and the vote does the rest. Those silly games of formality that you seem to expect have no place in the matter." "Is the man not supposed to reflect the office? You are an example, you are meant to be a paragon for others to aspire to imitate.", perhaps that explains this persona of his, or perhaps not, after all, Rasi always seems to be like...Rasi. "But it could be a cultural difference.", his own world's politicians, and those of the Core Worlds or other important human planets had been keen for the most part to act the part. "It is not bad, your people make some of the best ships in the galaxy, so perhaps you are on to something. And that is true, Miss Oerstead, but if one is well known to be an examplary servant of the Republic, then it would be harder to assassinate their image or themselves." The medic offers yet another helpless shrug. "I did say I wasn't a politician, Commander," she replies with a slight hint of wryness. "Politics isn't an area I shine in, and I've learned by now that you can't rely on everything you hear on the HoloNet; there's just as much fact as there is gossip." Pausing, she waves her hand dismissively after realizing she's veered off topic. "Anyway...I don't doubt for a minute that not all politicians are the same. Cultural differences aside, all politicans are flawed beings with virtues and vices like the rest of us." Tokoga's lips purse into a grin a little, and he suppresses the urge to respond with a jest about him not wanting to advise anyone to imitate him--he suspects it would be lost on the Commander. "Exactly," The Senator nods at Myiari. The girl has a better understanding of the political arena than she thinks she does. "I must admit, this ... celebritization of the politician is a rather confusing trend to me. In representing Dac's people, I hope to reflect their collectively shared characteristics in my interactions with the greater galaxy, not mirror another group's perception of them." In Tokoga's mind, being an example would be doing exactly that. "Perhaps.", it was not the entire answer he wished, but pressing or more would have been rude and that above all would be intolerable to him. "I will hope to see you soon, Senator, Miss Oerstead, but for the moment, I must depart to see to some things.", no doubt watch all the videos he's bought, but no one needs to know that. "And hopefully, there will be no more errands for you from your brothers, although if there are, well...I don't know, some would play a joke on them but that would not be appropriate." Myiari nods politely in Rasi's direction before grimacing, suddenly reminded of the errand she was supposed to have been doing. "...Sithspawn! I still have to pick up the--" The medic cuts herself off, her hands waving about as if though trying to physically grasp the word she's looking for, but then realizing that she still has no idea what it is her brother wanted her to pick up. "Whatever it is." Sighing, she tosses off a casual, two-fingered salute at both men and begins to walk off. "I should go; I still have no idea where that store is!" The Senator nods. "Well, I should be taking my leave getting back to my offices. I think my 'designated being outside time' is coming up," he says, glancing over towards his bodyguard, who nods slowly in response to the query. The Senator grins ever so slightly at the reaction, then takes a puff on his cigarra and starts walking back in that direction.